


Światła, kamera, axel!

by juana_a



Category: Leverage
Genre: 2011 USA Figure Skating Championships, Crack, Gen, Humor, Johnny Weir - Freeform, figure skating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot mógł przewidzieć wiele rzeczy, ale kradzież Mistrzostw Stanów Zjednoczonych w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym i Parker jeżdżąca na łyżwach zdecydowanie do nich nie należały.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światła, kamera, axel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).



> tekst napisany na fikaton 8 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). tytuł pożyczony z hasła reality show Be Good Johnny Weir.
> 
> spoilery do do 1x10 The 12-Step Job

Eliot był w stanie zrozumieć wiele. A możecie mu wierzyć, w jego pracy wiele znaczyło niemal wszystko. Ale jak to się stało, że Nate postanowił ukraść Mistrzostwa Stanów Zjednoczonych w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym? Eliot nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

— Ukraść… co? — zapytał głupio, kiedy Nate oświadczył, że muszą ukraść… no, wiecie co.

— Mistrzostwa Stanów Zjednoczonych w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym — powtórzyła Parker znudzonym tonem, przeglądając jakiś magazyn.

— Dziękuję, słyszałem — warknął i zanim Parker zdążyła zapytać, po co w takim razie pytał, spojrzał na Nate’a i zapytał: — Jak?

To było bardzo istotne pytanie. Możliwe, że ukradli już wiele niekonwencjonalnych rzeczy. Miejsc. Cholera, nawet przyszłość udało im się ukraść. Każde z nich miało swoje nadzieje, na przykład Hardison chciał, ukraść kiedyś Międzynarodową Stację Kosmiczną, Eliot miał nadzieję na wojnę w Afganistanie, a Parker i Sofia zastanawiały się czy wolą Wersal czy od razu Watykan. Ale mistrzostwa w łyżwiarstwie? Tu nie wystarczyło omotać kogoś słodkimi słówkami, rozwalić komuś innemu szczękę, czy zhakować komuś konta w banku. Tu trzeba było umieć _jeździć na łyżwach_. I to nie tak zwyczajnie, odpychasz się i jedziesz. Trzeba umieć piruety. I te, no, skoki. Eliot z całą pewnością nie umiał skoków.

— Normalnie. Kto umie jeździć na łyżwach? Figurowo? — zapytał Nate, jakby w ogóle nie pomyślał o tym, że odpowiedź może być „nikt”.

Parker podniosła rękę, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej gazety. Eliot pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie jego szczęka właśnie uderzyła o podłogę. Z hukiem. Najwyraźniej Hardisona również.

— Trenowałaś łyżwiarstwo figurowe? — zapytał, zanim Eliot zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Brzmiał, jakby był lekko zirytowany. Parker podniosła głowę, spojrzała na niego i skinęła głową. Hardisonowi najwyraźniej zabrakło słów, więc wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojego magazynu.

Eliot obiecał sobie, że już nic nigdy go nie zdziwi. Nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei na dotrzymanie obietnicy.

*

Zaczęli od kradzieży lodowiska. W końcu Parker musiała gdzieś trenować. Sophie i Nate wparowali do biura kierownika wymachując podpisanymi przez dyrektora dokumentami, mówiąc jedno przez drugie, że to skandal, że sąd, że jak tak można, wskazując na stojącą za szklanymi drzwiami, siorbiącą w chusteczkę Parker, którą Eliot próbował uspokoić. Nie był do końca pewien, czy udawał, Parker potrafiła być naprawdę bardzo przekonująca.

Sprawę załatwił telefon do dyrektora, który niestety przebywał właśnie na wakacjach na Majorce, ale na szczęście jego asystent miał te dokumenty przed sobą i należy natychmiast udostępnić taflę i nie przeszkadzać. Wystraszony kierownik osobiście zaprowadził ich do szatni, a potem zniknął i tyle go widzieli.

Pięć minut później okazało się, że Parker nie muszą się martwić. Kręciła piruety, skakała, robiła kroczki i spirale, jakby urodziła się na lodzie. Problem natomiast stanowił trener, który najwyraźniej o swoim fachu nie wiedział nic. Przez większość czasu nie miało to większego znaczenia, ale jak ktoś wchodził do hali i musiał chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że wie, co robi… Cóż, wtedy było minimalnie gorzej.

— Allyson, skok! — krzyknął Nate, podnosząc głowę znad papierów zawierających listy sędziów na mistrzostwa.

— Który?! — odkrzyknęła Parker. Nate zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Eliota.

— Jak to który? — zapytał szeptem. — To jest ich więcej?

Eliot przewrócił oczami, rozkrzyżował ręce i podszedł do bandy.

— Lądowanie w ostatnim salchowie miałaś nieczyste, popraw! — krzyknął. Jego głos poniósł się echem po hali. — A potem spróbuj kombinację lutza z toeloopem.

Eliot odwrócił się, czując na sobie zaintrygowany wzrok Nate’a.

— Co? — warknął, grzebiąc w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zapomnianej gumy do żucia.

— Nic — odpowiedział Nate, wracając do swoich papierów i udając, że Eliot znający się na łyżwiarstwie jest najbardziej naturalną w świecie rzeczą.

*

— To jest axel — instruowała Parker wskazując na poruszającą się w zwolnionym tempie na ekranie Michelle Kwan. Nate zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się uważnie w ekran.

Po powrocie z pierwszego treningu Parker oświadczyła, że nie może pracować z trenerem, który nawet skoków nie umie odróżnić. Kazała Eliotowi zamówić pizzę, Hardison wręczył jej nagrania zawodów, które pożyczyli od niej parę dni temu. Posadzili Nate’a na kanapie i kazali oglądać skoki.

— Poddaję się — oznajmił, kiedy Michelle wylądowała. — Te wszystkie skoki są takie same!

Eliot, Parker i Hardison synchronicznie przewrócili oczami. Parker zatrzymała podgląd i odwróciła się do Nate’a. Wyglądała na bardzo zdeterminowaną. Hardison i Eliot przybili żółwika za plecami, rozsiedli się wygodnie i czekali.

— Twoje skarpetki są identyczne, a nie moje skoki! Pokazałam ci wszystkie dziesięć razy, a ty nawet axela nie potrafisz odróżnić!

— To nie moja wina! Ja widzę tylko najazd, wybicie, obroty w powietrzu, których nawet nie umiem policzyć, lądowanie, wyjazd. Jak mam odróżnić skoki, które wyglądają tak samo!

— Różnią się krawędziami, sposobem wybicia. Fizyka, Nate. Na przykład… — spróbował Hardison, ale Parker mu przerwała.

— Nie, to dla niego za trudne. Tu trzeba prosto — zdecydowała i przewinęła ostatnio oglądany skok do tyłu i puszczając go jeszcze raz. — Axel. Najazd jest do tyłu, ale tuż przed wyskokiem trzeba się obrócić i skoczyć go do przodu — wyjaśniła. — Jest to jedyny skok skakany od przodu. Jedyny. Dlatego najłatwiej go rozpoznać. Łapiesz?

Eliot westchnął, a Hardison poszedł zrobić więcej popcornu. Zapowiadała się bardzo długa noc.

*

Kiedy Nate nadal mylił flipa i lutza, ale umiał już chociaż odróżnić toeloopa od salchowa, Parker mogła zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami, jak wybór muzyki do programów, choreografia, kostiumy. Cała trójka spędziła więc pół dnia zastanawiając się, w czym Parker czułaby się naprawdę dobrze. Po długiej kłótni z Hardisonem, który powiedział, że jako jej choreograf nie podpisze pod programem do muzyki, której nie zaakceptuje, wybrali w końcu instrumentalną wersję _Cobrastyle_ Teddybears do programu krótkiego i składankę fragmentów muzyki do Battlestar Galactica do programu dowolnego. Parker zastrzegła prawo wyboru kawałków.

Kilka kolejnych dni spędzili na lodowisku, układając i szlifując programy, starając się przekonać Parker, że nie, stanie na rękach nadal nie zostało dozwolone w konkurencji. Czasami Eliot musiał rozdzielać Parker i Hardisona, kiedy nie mogli zgodzić się co do obecności jakiegoś elementu w programie lub Parker za każdym razem wykonywała inny piruet, bo tamten już się jej znudził i chciała spróbować czegoś nowego.

— Boże, zlituj się nade mną — mruknął Hardison wznosząc oczy ku niebu, kiedy Parker zamiast flipa, skoczyła lutza w kombinacji. Znowu. — Allyson, po raz setny, flip, nie lutz! — krzyknął. Parker wzruszyła ramionami i kontynuowała sekwencję kroków, jakby nigdy nic.

*

Do Greensboro w Karolinie Północnej przyjechali kilka dni wcześniej. Oficjalnie dlatego, że Allyson chciała przyzwyczaić się do lodu. Ostatnich kilka lat spędziła na treningach w Rosji, startując jedynie w zawodach w Europie i Azji, a ponieważ musiała mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim, chciała lepiej poznać się z lodem. Albo poznać lód. Jakoś tak to szło w każdym razie. Oczywiście, był też powód nieoficjalny, którego oficjalnie żadne z nich nie znało. Wiedzieli o nim tylko trener Gregory Dwight i agentka — młoda Rosjanka, Natasza Rudkowskaya. Eliot i Hardison — Mitchell Hall, asystent trenera i Ives Rushford, choreograf — mieli wszędzie chodzić za Allyson i pilnować, żeby miała wszystko czego potrzebuje.

Eliot musiał przyznać, że mimo początkowego sceptycyzmu, naprawdę wczuł się w rolę i zaczął się tym wszystkim świetnie bawić. Zaczął nawet trochę żałować, że to tylko praca i właściwie nic nie jest naprawdę.

— Co nie jest naprawdę? — zapytała Parker, wychodząc z szatni. Była ubrana w czarne leginsy i długi ciemnogranatowy sweter obciągnięty na biodra. Na łyżwy miała naciągnięte getry i właśnie zakładała czarne rękawiczki z miękkiej skórki.

— Ta rob… — zaczął Hardison, ale Eliot przerwał mu brutalnym kuksańcem w żebra. Z poświęcającą się czemuś z taką pasją Parker lepiej nie ryzykować.

— Podejście Nate’a. Nigdy nie ma go tam, gdzie być powinien — powiedział szybko, rzucając Hardisonowi wymowne spojrzenie.

— Właśnie — zgodziła się Parker, wsuwając mały palec prawej ręki w rękawiczkę. — Cóż, i tak jest w tym okropny. Nie potrzebujemy, żeby nam zamieniał flipa na lutza i odwrotnie, prawda? — zapytała, zarzucając im dłonie na ramiona i prowadząc w stronę tafli. Eliot musiał przyznać jej rację.

*

Najzabawniejsze było oglądanie Parker socjalizującej się z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Po pierwszym treningu spędziła godzinę w kawiarence na lodowisku rozmawiając z Michelle Kwan, a kiedy następnego dnia Eliot zszedł na śniadanie, Parker siedziała przy stoliku z Johnnym Weirem i była pochłonięta dyskusją o… cóż, o kostiumach łyżwiarskich.

— Wiem! Te kostiumy były straszne! — wykrzyknęła, wymachując rękoma. — Aż się dziwię, że nie odjęto im za nie punktów — dodała mordując swój omlet widelcem.

— Prawda? — potwierdził z zapałem Johnny. — Jestem całkowicie za wyrażaniem siebie w programach, ale powinny być jakieś granice. Pamiętajmy o poczuciu estetyki!

— Twój kostium do programu do _Poker Face_ był śliczny — zauważyła Parker. Eliot prawie przetarł oczy, kiedy Johnny lekko się zarumienił, kiedy dziękował jej za komplement.

Tak, pokiwał głową, zrobił mentalną notkę, żeby opowiedzieć o tym Hardisonowi, a następnym razem filmować takie rzeczy i poszedł zapolować na własne śniadanie.

*

— Parker, trzeba się włamać do pokoju sędziego Ramireza — powiedział Nate, wchodząc do pokoju rankiem drugiego dnia zawodów. Eliot i Parker podnieśli głowy znad torby, do której właśnie pakowali sprzęt na trening i spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedziała Parker, wrzucając dodatkową skarpetkę do torby. — Mam trening. Eliot też nie może, idzie ze mną, skoro mój trener nie ma na to czasu — dodała zjadliwie. Eliot przybił jej żółwika.

— Hardison już jest na lodowisku, próbuje się włamać do systemów komputerowych federacji, bo potem będzie potrzebny na treningu — powiedział Eliot zasuwając torbę i zarzucając ją na ramię. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, rzucając Parker leżący na łóżku kolorowy szalik.

— Poczekajcie — rzucił Nate, blokując im przejście. — Wiecie, po co tu jesteśmy, tak?

— Wygrać mistrzostwa, — odpowiedziała Parker, wzruszając ramionami — żeby dorwać złych sędziów.

— Tak. I wiecie, że to, — wskazał torbę na ramieniu Eliota i bluzę reprezentacji Rosji, którą Parker dostała od Johnny’ego — nic z tego, nie jest prawdziwe, tak?

Nie zdążył zapytać o nic innego, bo Parker zrobiła obrażoną minę, uderzyła go pięścią w szczękę, wyszarpnęła mu się i wyszła z pokoju. Eliot uniósł brwi, potrząsnął głową i wyminął Nate’a, postanawiając ewakuować się, zanim zostanie zmuszony do podania szczegółowej psychoanalizy Parker. I zanim powie, że czasami Nate jest idiotą.

*

Najwyraźniej do pokoju sędziego Ramireza włamała się Sophie. Kiedy wrócili z Parker po porannym treningu na obiad i przebrać się przed wieczornym programem krótkim solistów, Sophie była w hallu zajęta flirtowaniem z Ramirezem, który wyglądał na jak najbardziej zainteresowanego. Kiedy ich spostrzegła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała do nich ręką. Parker skrzywiła się i mruknęła coś o tym, że tak, potrzeba jej jeszcze więcej uwagi.

— Ach, a oto i moja śliczna Allyson! — wykrzyknęła z silnym rosyjskim akcentem, obejmując Parker, która utonęła w jej puszystym futrze. Sędzia uśmiechnął się nieco sztywno. — Jak poszedł dzisiejszy trening, kochanie?

— Dobrze — wydukała Parker, plując futrem. — Ale zaraz zamkną stołówkę, a umieram z głodu — wyjąkała, rzucając Eliotowi spojrzenie błagające o ratunek.

Sophie wypuściła ją i Parker wzięła głęboki oddech rozmasowując ramiona. Szybko pożegnali się z sędzią i zniknęli w drzwiach stołówki. Kiedy wychodzili, Sophie i Ramirez właśnie znikali w drzwiach windy. Pół godziny później Sophie wręczyła Hardisonowi numer konta sędziego, który dokonał niezbędnego transferu pokaźnej sumy z bardzo łatwo wykrywalnego konta.

*

W piątek przed programem krótkim na kontach wszystkich zainteresowanych sędziów znajdowały się odpowiednie sumy pieniędzy. Hardison siedział ze swoim laptopem na kolanach zmieniając noty tuż przed ich ukazaniem się na ekranie, kilkakrotnie powodując niezadowolenie publiczności i niemal doprowadzając dwie osoby do łez. Wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem.

Parker w ciemnoniebieskim kostiumie przyozdobionym malutkimi diamencikami, stała przy ścianie i przestępując z nogi na nogę powtarzała cicho kolejność elementów. Eliot stał obok i obserwował rozwój sytuacji, kiedy podeszli do nich Nate i Sophie.

— Gotowa? — zapytała cicho Sophie, dotykając lekko jej ramienia. Parker wzięła głęboki oddech, powoli wypuściła powietrze i pokręciła głową. Sophie objęła ją i przytuliła mocno.

— Słuchaj, nie musisz pojechać bezbłędnie — powiedział Nate. Parker wysunęła się z objęć z Sophie i spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. — Najlepiej by było, jakbyś miała jakieś nieczyste lądowanie, nie wiem, malutkie błędy…

— Nate? — przerwał mu Eliot, obserwując wykonującą uspokajające ćwiczenia oddechowe Parker.

— Co?

— Zamknij się — powiedział, złapał Parker za łokieć i poprowadził w stronę tafli. — Chodź, zaraz twoja kolej.

Jakoś udało mu się ją uspokoić zanim poprzednia zawodniczka skończyła program. Parker wyjechała na lód, ciągle jeszcze starając się oddychać głęboko. Potrząsnęła ramionami, żeby je rozluźnić, wykonała kilka próbnych kółek, czystko skoczyła potrójnego lutza i napiła się wody, zanim spiker wyczytał nazwisko Allyson Bell. Wyjechała na środek unosząc lekko nogę w górę, uśmiechając się do publiczności.

Pojechała niemal bezbłędnie. Ledwo wybroniła toeloopa w kombinacji z lutzem, musiała dostawić drugą nogę, żeby nie upaść. W sekwencji kroków po prostej wpadła w rysę i pomyliła kroki. Ale kiedy skończyła, skakała z radości, jak wtedy po tych lekach, które dawali jej w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, w którym mieli robotę.

Program skończyła na trzecim miejscu. Poza nimi nikt za bardzo nie potrafił to wyjaśnić.

*

Wychodząc z konferencji prasowej, na której Parker odpowiadała półsłówkami na większość pytań, co dziennikarze najwyraźniej odczytali jako wrodzoną nieśmiałość, Parker została zatrzymana przez dwie reporterki telewizji Eurosport, żeby przeprowadzić wywiad. Eliot poczuł nadchodzącą katastrofę w tym samym momencie, w którym jedna z nich powiedziała:

— Słyszałam, że ostatnich kilka lat spędziła pani trenując w Rosji i mówi pani po rosyjsku niemal tak samo dobrze, jak po angielsku. Może wolałaby pani rozmawiać w tym języku?

Eliot zaklął w duchu i zapisał sobie w głowie, żeby porozmawiać z Hardisonem o umieszczaniu wiarygodnych informacji w życiorysach ich postaci, kiedy usłyszał Parker odpowiadającą coś płynnym rosyjskim. Kiedy kilka minut później reporterki pożegnały się z nią, Eliot podszedł do niej, przyglądając się jej bardzo uważnie.

— Co? — zapytała zirytowana. — Mam tusz na nosie? Mogłam sobie rozmazać makijaż, nie jestem do niego przyzwyczajona.

— Umiesz rosyjski — powiedział. Parker wzruszyła ramionami.

— No, Sophie mnie uczył.

Zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć, Parker nagle pomachała w stronę wejścia na widownię i z uśmiechem odwróciła się do Eliota, stwierdzając, że złapie go za chwilę. Eliot pokręcił głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeszcze trochę i będą świadkami apokalipsy.

*

— Sędzia Monique Rodriguez uważa, że jak popracuję nad płynnością zmian krawędzi i choreografią, to mam szansę na medale na międzynarodowych zawodach — powiedziała z dumą Parker, wchodząc do pokoju i rzucając kurtkę na łóżko.

— Rozmawiałaś z sędzią? — zdziwił się Hardison, odrywając wzrok od komputera, na którym śledził na bieżąco pojawiające się komentarze do programu krótkiego solistek.

— Nie ja, Johnny rozmawiał — odpowiedziała. — On powiedział, że muszę jeszcze poprawić lądowania. Podobał mu się mój kostium — dodała, znikając w łazience.

Przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund w pokoju panowała absolutna cisza, w której jedynym dźwiękiem był szum wody w łazience.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy… — zaczął w końcu Hardison, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. Eliot pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Poczekajmy do końca mistrzostw, dajmy się jej pobawić. Dobrze jej to zrobi — powiedział. Po chwili dodał: — Sophie jej powie.

*

Program dowolny Parker jechała w całkowitej ciszy. No dobrze, miała potknięcia, niepewne lądowania, raz prawie się wywróciła po potrójnym rittbergerze. Sekwencja kroków nie była na najtrudniejszym poziomie, ale jako jedyna wykonała piruet _Denise Biellmann_ , a jej spirale sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nie posiadała kości. Jej czerwona sukienka ślicznie układała się podczas skoków i Eliot musiał przyznać, że w jej jeździe była ta sama pasja, którą widział, kiedy skakała z dachów i kradła najcenniejsze rzeczy z najbardziej zabezpieczonych miejsc. Nie wiedział, czy chodziło o samo łyżwiarstwo, czy o to, że jej program był praktycznie wykradaniem medalu komuś, kto pracował na niego dużo dłużej i dużo ciężej niż ona.

Kiedy czekali na noty, Parker wbijała mu paznokcie w ramię, drugą ręką niespokojnie potrząsając pluszowym jeżem, którego dostała od fanów. Tak, najwyraźniej Parker miała fanów. Nie pytajcie go, jak i kiedy to się stało.

— Ej, ale jak dadzą mi medal, będę mogła zabrać medal do domu, tak? — upewniła się Parker po raz setny. Eliot po raz setny skinął głową. — Bo dadzą mi medal, prawda?

Na szczęście, Eliot nie musiał odpowiadać, bo na ekranie wyświetliły się noty i w hali zapanowało poruszenie. Z głośników rozległ się głos spikerki, która powoli odczytała sumę ocen za wartość techniczną, potem za wrażenie artystyczne i komponenty, aż w końcu całościową notę po obu programach.

— Obecnie Allyson Bell znajduje się na trzeciej pozycji — zakończyła, a twarz Parker ozdobił szeroki uśmiech.

Na taflę wyjechała ostatnia zawodniczka.

*

— Ale jak to czwarta? — jęknęła Parker, kiedy sędziowie przyznali Marigold Wright trzecie miejsce, tuż przed Allyson Bell, mimo że Marigold upadła po potrójnym lutzu.

— Spokojnie, Parker — wyszeptał Eliot, łapiąc ją za ramię. — To tylko na chwilkę. Żeby ci mili panowie z odznakami, których nie chcemy spotkać, mogli aresztować złego sędziego Ramireza i jego kolegów. Potem federacja zdyskwalifikuje Marigold.

— I wtedy dostanę swój medal?

Eliot westchnął i po raz tysiąc siedemdziesiąty piąty tego dnia skinął głową.

*

Parker dostała swój medal. Przyciskała go do piersi, chuchała na niego, dmuchała, całowała. Oczy się jej świeciły, kiedy na niego patrzyła. Prawie tańczyła z nim i swoim jeżem po pokoju, kiedy w końcu wrócili do hotelu. I wtedy Nate oświadczył, że rano mają samolot do Bostonu.

— Jaki samolot? — zapytała Parker zatrzymując się nagle w połowie kroku walcowego, którym podążała w stronę łóżka, po którym zamierzała skakać. Prawdopodobnie.

— Do Bostonu. Wracamy do domu — powiedział Nate wesoło, zdejmując marynarkę. Zanim zdążył odłożyć ją na krzesło, Parker stała tuż przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Nigdzie nie wracamy. Jutro mam galę — oświadczyła twardo, machając Nate’owi jeżem przed twarzą. — I wy na tę galę idziecie. Zrozumiano?

Nate gwałtownie pokiwał głową. Tym razem Eliot nie umiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

*

Do Bostonu wrócili więc dopiero dwa dni później. Po gali wszyscy poszli na zorganizowaną dla łyżwiarzy imprezę. Parker widzieli tylko na początku, kiedy znikała w tłumie z Johnnym, Tanith i Rachael. Później migała im gdzieś na parkiecie i przy stołach, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Eliot próbował do niej podejść, okazywało się, że jest gdzie indziej.

Po powrocie do Bostonu Eliot odwiózł ją do domu, zaniósł cały sprzęt na górę i został ugotować jej obiad. Obserwował, jak Parker biega po mieszkaniu, próbując znaleźć najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce na swój medal, uśmiecha się do niego, dotyka go delikatnie, jakby sprawdzając, czy jest prawdziwy.

Do obiadu oglądali nagrania z zeszłorocznych mistrzostw świata w Turynie. Eliot dziękował Bogu, że Stany Zjednoczone mają tylko dwa miejsca w tym roku i żadna z zawodniczek, które uplasowały się przed Parker, nie jest kontuzjowana. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co by było, gdyby ktoś zaproponował jej wyjazd.

— Hej, ale w sumie to nie chciałabym więcej jeździć — powiedziała w tym momencie, jakby czytając w jego myślach. Eliot prawie ugryzł się w język.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał po chwili.

— No. Wiesz, raz było fajnie. Ale jestem Parker, nie Allyson. I wyobraź sobie, że muszę trenować codziennie po dwanaście godzin. Nie miałabym czasu kraść. I pomagać ludziom — powiedziała. — No, i tęskniłabym za wami chyba — dodała.

Eliot spojrzał na nią i na jej leżący na stoliku przed nimi medal i ścisnął ją lekko za rękę. Z półki obok telewizora wesoło patrzył na nich jeż.


End file.
